


Return to me.

by Bluebuell33



Series: Sherlock and Me [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Mary Morstan, Post-Reichenbach, Returning Home, Sad John, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: Sherlock surprises John after being gone for 2 years.





	Return to me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything. Please be kind. :)

John stood looking around the flat he had once shared with Sherlock. He had not been back to the flat in sometime, not since Sherlock had jumped from St Barts roof almost two years ago.  
It had been to painful to live there without him. Everyday he would come home expecting to find Sherlock sulking on the couch in his favorite blue dressing gown.  
After several weeks of this, plus more grief and heartbreak then he would rather think about, he had moved to another part of town where things didn't always remind him of what he had lost.  
Just today he had reach the point that he could reenter the room without breaking down. He had stopped by at Mrs Hudson's request, but had gone upstairs first instead of straight to her door.  
As he stood there in the middle of their flat, he could still hear Sherlock playing his violin even now.  
The vision of him standing in front of the window playing would forever be in John's mind. He had moved nothing of Sherlock's, when he left, leaving the flat looking almost as it had the day Sherlock jumped. He had just closed the door and never came back, taking only what things of his own he needed. 

Silently he wished one more time for that one miracle he had asked for two years ago standing in front of Sherlock's grave.  
For Sherlock not to be dead...  
So lost in his thought, that he almost didn't hear the green door to the flat creak open.  
He turned to apologize to Mrs Hudson for not stopping to see her first before going upstairs. But when he turned it wasn't Mrs Hudson standing in the doorway.  
He couldn't believe his eyes...

 

Sherlock slowly opened the door to 221B Baker Street to find John standing in the middle of the flat with his back to the door staring towards the window lost in thought.  
He wasn't sure how John would react to seeing him after being gone for so long. He knew there was no way to let John know that he was alive before this point, but none of that mattered anymore. At least He hoped not, what mattered was he was home and alive...

John stood there staring at the man before him in disbelief.  
"How..How is this possible" John asked reaching for the back of the desk chair to steady himself.  
Sherlock took a step forward in to the room noticing at the same time that all of John's touches were missing from the flat.  
Mycoft had told him that John had moved out after Sherlock left, But Sherlock hadn't wanted to believe him.  
Now he saw it was true and he felt a pain in his chest for the hurt he had cause John by faking his death.  
As he looked in to the eyes staring at him, He could see all the hurt and anguish from the last two years and a flash of angry as well.  
He took another step towards John, while reaching out for him.  
"I am so sorry" He whispered quietly. "So very sorry..."  
Slowly he puts his arms around the shorter man, leaning his head against the side of John's. He could feel John go stiff at first then relax a bit as if until this moment John had still thought he was dreaming Sherlock was there.  
"You are late." John says trying to control the tears that were filling his eyes.  
He felt Sherlock's embrace tighten around him. 

Even as they stood there holding each other in what use to be their flat together, John knew nothing would be as it was before.. But then he didn't want it to be, did he? .  
He hoped they would move forward and be able to build back part of the life they once had. But He wanted more. As he stood there holding the one person that matter more then anything to him, he caught a glimpse of their future.  
This time he wouldn't be afraid, this time he would tell Sherlock how he felt and let the chips fall where they may.  
Because he could not survive losing this man ever again.


End file.
